Leather Studs
by AshieN3k0
Summary: Jayy Von Monroe visits Dahvie in Florida, meeting someone unexpected, will Jayy fall for this new boy or will be refuse Dahvie's promise and bribery? CHARACTERS STRICTLY BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS AND I DO NOT WISH FOR COPYRIGHT
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow Jr.'s POV**

 _Bzzt, bzzt, bz-slam!_ I groaned at the unwelcoming sound of the alarm, God why is it so annoying?! I checked the time '10:40', what day is it? Monday? Saturday? Friday? Well, whatever the day is, I need to get up anyway. I walked up to my wardrobe and got dressed into a short sleeved cat tee, leather jacket, cat stockings, Balenciaga leather shorts, studded boots, spiked collar and a black and white cowboy hat. I checked my appearance before humming in agreement. I opened my wooden door and bounced down the stairs. I sadly live alone with my foster father, Dahvie, but he's really sweet and tranquil towards my impatience. "Morning Fluffy Rainbow." I rolled my eyes, since I dyed my hair into a rainbow he decided to call me that. I mumbled a 'Morning, ass' and started eating my cereal. Dahvie however carried on cooking; for some reason. "Uh, dad?"

"Hmm?" He hummed, leading me to ask a question, but upheld it for some strange reason.  
"Why are you cooking more food? Unless you want ice cream; you could get some more mint choc chip." I finally asked.  
"We're having visitors today, so I arranged to create breakfast for them." Dahvie grinned like a small child.  
"It would be nice if you told me, but cool, I guess..." I muttered.

Three hours passed before we heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it dad, you need to chill for a bit." I walked to the door and opened it. Revealing a tall slim guy wearing tight ass leather. I'd have to admit, I want to fuck him but I mentally shook that thought away. "Uh, c-come in." He nodded and entered slowly. I closed the door a bit, and walked over to the leather couch and sat down on it. He walked over to dad. "Hey Dahves!" He greeted him happily sitting next to him. Dammit. "Where's your son?" He asked.  
"That _was_ him." Dad answered.  
"The hedgehog?" Dad nodded at Jayy's question.  
"I can hear you both!" I complained, wanting to sleep.  
"Go to bed if you're tired, you won't be lonely in bed tonight."  
"W-what?!" My face burned.  
"Nothing." Dad giggled.  
I growled and flicked my middle finger towards him before going to sleep. Well, trying to sleep, if the tall ass guy stops stroking my bangs. "What do you want?" I hissed.  
"Chill! I just like how dyed your hair so beautifully." He complimented and I felt my face flush.  
"W-what?" I stuttered.  
"I like it." He muttered.  
"A-are you sharing my bed?" I asked stuttering again. Dammit!

We've eventually got to bed, after talking non-stop. I figured out his name was Jayy. Jayy Von Monroe. He was quite fun to hang around after I got to know him, but I still wanna fuck him, dammit! Me and him has the same music taste as each other. He grabbed my speakers and blared out a song. 'Death to Your Heart!' It's called. I know the song, mainly because I'm off stage dancing about and annoying the workers. I heard a faint thud from dad's room, but I don't care at the moment, I have the best vibes right now, bouncing on my own bed with Jayy.

Suddenly dad opened the door and looked like he'd just seen a ghost. "What, the fuck?! Why'd you have to blast out a song from 2010's album!? Why?!" He yelled. Jayy looked down. Guess what I did? Do my cutest face, dad never can resist it. "Ugh fine! I'll join in, just this once!" So we blasted out every other song from 'Epic!' whilst bouncing on my bed and giggling our fluffy asses off! Neighbors told us to turn it down and go to sleep but we refused! Tonight was definately epic!


	2. Chapter 2

**Jayy's POV**

I'm guessing you're all confused to why I'm here, I'll tell ya, Dahvie said he's getting worried about Shadow Jr. ever reaching the need to help reproduce, and he knows that Shadow Jr. is homosexual so he chose me (for _some_ reason, which I think I know why). But from what I heard from Dahvie, he's got a golden heart for sure. He's even better in person! Well, he's cocky, sure, but it's his natural behavior I guess, I'm guessing he's rarely seen people so he's like this to be happy. I did hear that he didn't go to school, but he's well disciplined. Somehow, but at least he doesn't snore, thank fuck! He's very lucky to be asleep. I'm too busy watching Family Guy, but I can feel him snuggling closer to my waist. For warmth, I guess. I don't know. Here's the problem if we do have a relationship, our age difference. Sure, I'm 23, he's like 16! 7 year difference and Dahvie asks me to help create a hybrid child?! Sure, Dahvie likes that kind of shit; but there's me trying to think of the worries. Shadow Jr. would have to be _at least_ 18 years old for our relationship to be legal.

I'm doing Shadow Jr.'s make up, hot pink, Jeffree Star. Guess what? We're getting ready to see Jeffree again, Shadow Jr. had said that he's a Godfather to him, and who wouldn't? He's cute as fuck. Jeffree has probably dyed Shadow Jr.'s hair pink for fun, considering that he's not really fond of pink shades. He opened the door, revealing to be wearing a somewhat girly outfit.

"How'd I look?" He asked, embarrassed of how he looked.  
I took a deep breath, enhancing his beautiful looks. "Amazing." I breathed out.  
His face flushed, smiling weakly at me kissing my nose gently. "Be honest..."  
"Fine...Beautifully sexy..." I huffed out smirking. His bubbly attitude reappeared hugging me.  
"Thanks, Jayy!" He let go grabbing some clothes and pushing me into the bathroom. "You ain't coming out until you're dressed!" He shouted through the door. About 5 minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom and looked in the large mirror. Wearing what looks perfect for my style. Holy shit, for once someone styled me...Perfectly! I kissed him full of the lips and quickly pulled away. His face was red, he snuggled closer licking my cheek softly. "Not yet, captain." He muttered quite seductively before going into Dahvie's car and falls asleep. I Follow in and sits next to him still blushing. "I'm guessin' for the sake of him, you fucked."

"N-no! I only kissed him! A-a normal one! What the fuck Dahvie!?" I whisper/yelled, he chuckled as response and started driving. The radio was playing Justin Bieber for around an hour. I groaned and looked out of the window. "Whoever thought this pussy was a good idea to put on for an hour, they should hate themselves." I muttered. Dahvie just laughed and carried on driving. We edged closer to LA. Jeffree texted me telling us to meet in Venice Canals Walkway. I told Dahvie and he grinned. "That's one place Shadow Jr. hasn't been in LA."


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow Jr.'s POV**

So, my father decided to be a sneaky asshole and make a date for me and Jayy without me realizing. I just got in the dressing room of some cheap date clothing store-thing. I changed my circle stretchers into a black angel wing stretchers on both ears. Getting out the black collar with a bell on it. I completed the rendezvous clothing and looked in the mirror. I looked wonderful wearing a tuxedo and other 'smart and preppy' shit. I could blush for all eternity if my dad coughed. "Mind coming out to show me?" I crept out and he grinned. "My little boy! All grown up to date men!" Small tears fell from his face.

"Oh dad, don't cry just because I'm dating someone, you don't have gray hair yet!" I pulled him into a loving hug. I hate when he does this. He makes everything seem like a marriage, the father will never forget the moments when his little girl had no ring on her finger. Since that's when she's starting her own life for a new family. It's killing me when he does so. I just need him to chill for once.

 **Jayy's POV**

Jeffree has decided to doll me up, which I don't want him to, but he's decided for something casual. Knowing the Diva Queen himself he'll slip some pink in there. "Holy shit Jeff, for once you've styled perfectly!" I stared in awe for 5 minutes.

"You look so fabulous!"  
"You look like you're gonna stalk my ass!"  
"Touché..."

I chuckled at our tiny argument, in all honesty, I personally think that Shadow Jr. is a cute, energetic, seductive cocky teen. But that's normal for adolescent children, right?

Hours later me and Shadow Jr. met face to face. Dahvie I guess it was funny to make him wear formal for a date. I smiled lightly at that, however Shadow Jr. looked down blushing. "So...Dahvie and Jeffree said we should go to a pub for a date." He did not look impressed.

"Sure I'd love to have a romantic dinner in a pub with drunken lunatics around laughing at nothing." He growled with gritted teeth.  
"At least we won't get taught love tips."  
"That's true, let's just go so I can get out of this tux!"

We walked into the taxi and as I trailed behind Shadow Jr., I noticed a ring on the base of his tail. I began to question about it in my head but shook it away until later; and by later I mean, when we sat at a table in a pub.

"So...Why do you have a ring on your tail?" I suddenly asked.  
"...I-it's a v-virginity ring. The one who mates will receive the ring and marries the one who lost it's virginity..." He muttered in a reply.  
"Is it an urban legend?" I asked again.  
"No, I just found it funny for guys to look at my ass when I walk past them..." He sarcastically replied.  
I rolled my eyes and holds his hand. "I only glanced, I was confused about it, wondered why it was there."  
He chuckled. "Sure..."

We talked more about each other when it got up to our childhood. "So what was your childhood like, Shadow Jr.?"

"..." He looked down. "You promise not to tell anyone?"  
I nodded. "I promise."  
"Okay...I was born on Hallowe'en, Daddy told me this..." He paused, glanced at me and continued. "My parents ditched me on his doorstep, I couldn't open my eyes...I was only tiny. When I went to school, I was always late, my teacher hated it. I flipped him off because he complained about my lateness every lesson and it pissed me off." He stopped to catch his breath and carried on. "I saw a kid getting bullied and I know where the bullies locker was so I got into it and set it all on fire. Funny thing is everyone was cold. Sad thing is I got expelled." He laughed at making a locker a fireplace.  
"Well, my childhood was different, I was bullied deeply, every student and every teacher, I wore make up like I do now, the principle scolded me for it and I flipped him off-"  
"-Like a baws!" Shadow Jr. butted in grinning. "Or not?"  
"I guess like a 'baws', but that's not the point! I found out I was gay and except for my mom everyone in my family was super racist and homophobic since I started dating a black guy. I dropped out of the 9th grade but I wasn't in 8th, I think..." I thought deeper into my past. realizing there was nothing left to be said. "Yeah I'm done about my past." He nodded and sipped a drink of his Jack Daniels. Oh he can drink?!  
"Fake ID!" He whispered. "Daddy got me it!"

I leant up and kissed him. He gladly kissed back, I heard a camera click off of an iphone; leading to see Dahvie and Queen Diva AKA Jeffree there. "Fuck off guys!" Both me and Shadow Jr. said at the same time. Creepy...  
"I wanted to check on my lil boy!" Dahvie defended himself.  
"Pfft, I just wanted to take a piccie of you guys kissing! Achievement unlocked~!" Jeffree grinned in a singsong way.  
"W-What?!" Shadow Jr.'s face was in a deep red. Such assholes...  
"I'm pretty sure I don't want to be stalked...What about you Shadow Jr.?" I muttered to his ear.  
He kissed me again. "I need to go home anyway but," He paused grabbing my half full glass of my Jack Daniels and threw it both on him and Dahvie. Jeffree squealed and Dahvie just glared. "I made my revenge!" I laughed kissing his forehead.  
"Night little guy." I kissed him and walked into the car with Shadow Jr. and Dahvie. Both me and Shadow Jr. fell asleep in seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow Jr.'s POV**

It's around 6 AM, and it's a Monday, I have school to go to. (Not the one I dropped out of, I was intrigued into going to my current school). It's an art school, for those who do art, dance, drama, music and more relatable shit like that. I walked to school for once, dad was too tired after last night, Jayy doesn't have a car but at least we made out before I left. Now I have to go to this place, it's okay, I guess, I saw a blonde, straight haired girl and beautiful cerulean eyes. Haley, my ex-girlfriend before realizing I was homosexual.

 _~Flashback~_

 _I'm dating Haley Rose, the most beautiful girl in the school. We've been friends beforehand, we just had our date last night, the lustrous stars shimmered at the dark matter in space. "Shadzy." She smiled at me, I smiled back kissing her softly._  
 _"Yeah?" I whispered loudly._  
 _"I've noticed you've been, um...How should I it? Staring at other guys' asses last night." She muttered lowly._  
 _"I-I did?! Haley, I do love you, I must've been looking around the field too much!" Shit!_

 _"It is okay if you're gay, Shadzy...I don't mind, but I did mind you not telling me."_  
 _"I didn't notice!" I whimpered._  
 _Haley kissed me gently caressing my cheek. "It's fine, honestly, it's harder having to deal with 2 problems at once, like you getting obnoxious; and my examinations." I nodded._  
 _"So this is the end?" I whispered, she nodded. I held her into a hug, muttering a sorry before walking to my lesson._

 _~End of Flashback~_

I guess that's why I can relate to women, fuck being a guy, I guess. But I love my dick, I'd happily have tits, and my dick, but no pussy. They look weird as it is. I'm sorry, but they do. I walked over to my Art seat and started drawing my cats, Donner and Gabby. Strange names for female cats, I know, Donner is pregnant with Ginger's kittens (One of our neighbors cats), and Gabby was just recently given to me over a month ago. I promised Dad I'd take care of them. I got out my phone to get references of them. Gabby's a brown tabby and Donner's a albino cat with orange tips on her ears and clear blue eyes.

I finally finished them in the matter of 2 hours. Thank fuck. Donner's fur is so annoying! I need to color them, my bag is still at my locker. Fuck! I ran over to my locker but bumping into my ex, Sonic Jr.. "The fuck's up with you?" He asked.

"I forgot my bag to color." I answered.  
"Are you over me yet?" He asked quietly.  
"N-not really...but my dad has his close friend over to make me date him..."  
"Do you like him?"  
"He's hot, but I'm not sure if our love is legal-if we d-do get together anyways."  
"You're 3 and a 1/2 years younger than me, how'd you think I felt?"  
"Touche..." I lent over and kissed him softly. He kissed back and smiled.  
"I'm not over you, Shadow Jr.."  
"I guess I'm not either." We kissed each other again. I guess I'm the dick magnet.


End file.
